At The Beginning With You
by FireflyGrl25
Summary: Tylie-Lily;Brier-Katie;Stormy-Me,we are the Blue Moon Angels and this is our story.About how we have had to live a lie to save the world.And how 3 boys will turn our lives into a journey of what living really means. Hogwarts,here we come!Read&Review pleaz
1. Prolog

****

A/N: I would like to begin by saying that I own nothing that J. K. Rowling does, obviously! And that I'm not quite sure where this story is going to go just yet so prepare yourself for mega non-organization. This is not my song,it's not a songfic but... oh whatever just read!

At The Beginning With You

by

Prolog

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey.

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through.

Now here we are

And I suddenly standing

At the beginning with you!

No one told me

I was going to find you.

Unexpected what you did with my heart.

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start!

And life is a rode and I want to keep going,

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

Life is a rode now and forever,

Wonderful Journey!

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you!

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.

Now here we stand unafraid of the future,

At the beginning with you!

And life is a rode and I want to keep going,

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

Life is a rode now and forever,

Wonderful Journey!

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you!

I knew there was somebody somewhere,

Like me, alone in the dark.

Now I know my dream will live on,

I've been waiting so long.

Nothing's going to tear us a part!

And life is a rode and I want to keep going,

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

Life is a rode now and forever,

Wonderful Journey!

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you!

Life is a rode and I want to keep going,

Love is a river I want to keep going on.

Starting out on a journey!

And life is a rode and I want to keep going,

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you!

Story is based on song!

Lillia Renae Evans, better known as Lily, Tiger, or (her nickname from us) Tylie, isn't like everybody else. Not that she hasn't tried to be normal, whatever 'normal' is. To me 'normal' is boring! You spend your whole life following a crowd, trying to be cool until you finally grow up once your out of collage and realize suddenly that what your parents have always told you is actually (gasp) true! And then you have kids with this guy you met either as a high school boyfriend, or drunk at a bar. Then you pass on the same advice your parents gave to you and actually expect them to listen to you when you didn't listen to your parents, but of course you don't tell them that. You, instead, lie to them giving them lectures that always begin with, "When I was your age..." Wow, Congratulations! I'm proud to announce that you have become your parents. Time now for all those beauty tips to look ten years younger that cost $60, and don't even work. If anything they make you look older. Because first you worried about looking to old, even though you don't. Then you worry about getting the money for the product and 'what if they are all gone', so you work ten times harder, making you feel even older. So by the end of it all you look and feel ten years older then you did five months ago because of all the stress you put yourself under. Afterwards you watch your kids grow up having their own kids and making the same mistakes you did and try to fix them only to find out that they are making things worse for themselves. You laugh at all the people rushing around you while you, a grandparent, now tell the true stories, which's what you are there for. Parents to tell you what they think is best and only buying what you need, while grandparents tell you what they know for a fact and spoiling you rotten. Anyways you hold on to your life as long as you can trying to enjoy every moment of it, then drift away a little at a time each year. What is interesting about that! Nothing, right? Right. But that is beside the point. The point is that Tylie has been my best friend since we first met at a preschool in Long Beach, California. An orphan escape from London who comes with a haunted past and a Cali-girl who has never known anything but her home and dangerous family. Who would have thought that two so troubled girls would end up as friends? Well obviously we did, and good thing too, because I can't imagine life with out her now. But let me introduce my self, my name is Emilie Dawn Taylor. I'm that Cali-girl, and this is Tylie's, our other friend, Katie Jenna Dantash's, and my story.


	2. We Were Strangers

****

A/n: First off I would like to thank Mrs. Ernie Macmillan for my first review ever! Thank you soooo much! I love that song to, and I just happened to be listening to it when I was thinking of a story, so let's hope for the best! Once again I don't own most anything.

At The Beginning with You

Chapter 1: We Were Strangers

Last time...

Let me introduce my self, my name is Emilie Dawn Taylor, and this is Tylie's, our other friend, Katie Jenna Dantash's, and my story.

Now to the story...

Now I bet you are wondering why I'm telling you this story instead of Tylie, right? Well, even though she is my best friend, she is as blind as a bat when the obvious is right in front of her. In other words, Tylie is clueless. And Katie, a.k.a. Brier, is a lazy bu...

"Hey! You take that back, I am not lazy, Stormy!"

Stormy is my nickname, but the point is I'm the only one determined enough to actually...

"Are you listening to me? And ha! You determined. You need a motivation just to eat something!"

I do not!

"Oh yah? Then why did Tylie have to say she would pester you non-stop if you didn't eat, so you would?"

What? That makes no since at all!

"Okay, can you spell SLOW? Anyways let me tell these people the truth, cause apparently you can't!"

Whatever, I'm not slow.

"Yah right! All right, I'm Brier, the girl who has been trying to say I'm lazy is Stormy, and Tylie is not here. The story should be mostly about Tylie, because if it wasn't for her none of us would be friends, or go to Hog warts, or... Wow this story is all Tylie's fault isn't it?

Duh!

"Oh, so should I start from the beginning?"

No.

"No? Why not?"

Because I want to, and you have a boyfriend.

"What dose my boyfriend have to do with it?"

Did I forget to mention that you were supposed to go to meet him in the common room an hour ago?

"What!?"

Oops, guess I did.

"Omega! I can't believe... I have to go... I'm gonna kill you when I get back, Stormy!" Brier runs down steps.

I'm not counting. She won't kill me. And if you are wondering why it's because her boyfriend never asked me to tell her anything. But he will be more then glad to take her out on an unexpected date. I'm so evil, and I so love being this way. Now that there are no interruptions I can tell the story and this is where it really begins...

12 years before:

A short, slim, beach blond, curly haired, and purple eyed, four year old girl walked into a huge wooden building painted in bright colors, like hot pink, lime green, orange, and ocean blue. She pulled on her bright pink tank top so that it wouldn't go up, but it was a losing battle since it was a squared neckline and she didn't want it to come down to far. She eventually pulled her stone washed jean shorts up, but still wasn't as comfortable as she wanted to be. "Why did Mum buy all these skimpy clothes?" The four-year-old wondered out loud. Then a voice came up from behind her.

"Don't know, you should ask her. But if I were you, I'd be happy just to have any good attention." The voice came from a shoulder length, light brown haired, sapphire-eyed girl. She was wearing a sky blue, good length, t-shirt, and kaki shorts. But none of her clothes hid the huge intimidating bruises around her arms, or the long cut on the outside of her leg, from her soft sandals to her roughed up kneecap. In fact, those weren't the only cuts, scars, or bruises on her, they were all over. And it wasn't until she got up off the floor did the blond haired girl see an ugly bruise on one side of the brown haired girls face. It was black, blue, purple, yellow, and it looked like a recent hit. The mangled girl stuck out her hand, which had a deep cut in it to, and said "Hi, my name is Emilie Dawn Taylor. What's yours?"

The blond haired girl looked shocked at the girl, and it took her a minute to get over the surprise. Then she grabbed Emilie's hand without thinking, making Emilie flinch. "My name is Katie Jenna Dantash, nice to meet you." Katie said in a polite manner. Emilie laughed.

"Okay Katie, it's nice to meet you to. But you can drop the polite act, I'm not one of those stuck up snobs." Emilie nodded her head to a bunch of giggling girls, laughing at something suddenly. Emilie paled a bit at that, "Oh no, who are they picking on now?" She muttered under her breath letting go of Katie's hand.

"I don't know but lets go check it out, I don't like the way they are laughing." Both of them ran over to the Giggle Gang's circle, their mouths dropped. "Omega!" That was the only thing either of them could whisper. In the middle of the Giggle Gang was a slim, redhead girl their age. She was lying on her left side, her face towards Emilie and Katie. She had small scrapes here and there and leaves and sticks in her dirty red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Not to mention her clothes were torn in various places, and she looked sweaty and cold. She looked like she had been running for hours non-stop in a forest. Katie was pale and shocked, for the second time today, at the girl. One hand clinched in a fist, the other covering her mouth. While Emilie was the opposite. She was red faced, both hands in fist, and you could see blackness coming into her eyes with complete rage. Emilie pushed one of the laughing girls out of her way and she fell while Emilie went over to the redhead. Katie came rushing behind her push to other girls on their faces. When Katie sat next to Emilie she whispered, "Emilie, you take care of her, I'll get rid of the Gigglers. K? Emilie nodded silently, while Katie got up and glared at the Gigglers, who glared at her back. Then, with rage Katie had never felt before, she yelled, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Half of the Gigglers stepped back in fear and in shock. But the other half stood firm, though a little pale. And even Emilie looked surprised, though delighted, at Katie's anger towards them. Katie screamed on, "WELL? DOES ANYONE HAVE AN ANSWER FOR ME!" Two girls, in the half that stood firm, fell back with the others, who were now all scrunched up, hiding behind a pale blue couch. The other four, now white and quivering, still stood. Emilie's mouth dropped and her eyes bulged, staring at Katie with shock and admiration. No one even noticed the redhead shifting and opening her bright emerald eyes. "YOU LOT ARE PATHETIC, HONESTLY."

The redhead pushed herself up and looked around her wildly. "Where am I?" She whispered, but no one heard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT ALL THE WAY FROM AFRICA, JUST SO I COULD BE IN THE PRESENCE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU. I NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE HAVE EVER SEEN PEOPLE BEHAVE IN SUCH A MANNER. LAUGHING AND POINTING AT HER JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN. ESPECIALLY WHILE SHE COULDN'T DEFEND HER SELF, THAT'S JUST WRONG." By now everyone in the whole building was looking at Katie, wondering the same thing. 'How can such a small child have such a loud mouth and outstanding vocabulary?'

But while Emilie looked thunder struck, and everyone else looked scared, the redhead beamed brightly. She looked like no one in the whole world had ever stood up for her like that. She beamed on, showing how much respect, and pride felt towards Katie. The redhead's clothes were, somehow, now not torn, her hair wasn't dirty, and all the scrapes she had were now gone. It was like magic. And even as the redhead stood up, with what seemed full energy, and she saw herself she didn't seem confused or surprised. She acted like clothes repairing themselves was a normal everyday thing. Everyone turned towards her as she stood up. Emilie's mouth, if it was even possible, dropped even more, while Katie just stood there staring with a load of other people. Then the redhead said in a quite, but calm, clear voice, "Thank you for everything." Then she ran off through the door but not before saying one more thing. "My name is Lillia, and thank you again. My friends."

Emilie and Katie stared at each other before blurting, "Do you know her?" Then prepared to run after her when...

"BEEPRINGBBEEEEPPRRIINNGG"

The fire alarm went off.

"Slap! Clap! Who's a happy witch?! Who's a happy witch!?"

All the exits close and lock, and a stupid clown goes haywire.

Then Katie whispers, "Omega! Emilie, what do we do now?" As they see the fire circling them until they're back to back.

Emilie whispers back, "I don't know! Omega, I don't know, but I wish I did." The fire comes closer, and closer. "Katie, you and Lillia are my first friends."

"Ditto Emie. Ditto.

Is the story over before it begins? Well, that's up to you give me lot's of advice and reviews and I might just let these people live. But until then you better get writing!

Evil laugh!

Emilie- "HELP US WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Katie- Yah! I haven't even gotten to date , then tragically him, and instead that guy tied next to you.

Emilie- You mean ? EWWWWWW, he's my brother's cousin! Why would you want to him?

Katie- Not him you twit. I mean the guy on the other side of you.

Emilie- You mean .

Katie- That's the one!

Lily- Hand's off Katie, he's a stupid player, and you'll get hurt. And both of you stop giving all these people hint's about what's going to happen.

Emilie- Lily?

Lily- Yes?

Emilie- Do you not see the bloody star signs covering up clues to what might happen?

Lily- Err.... no?

Katie- Emie, you are right for once. She is a blind bat.

Lily-

Emilie- Aren't you going to say something?

Lily-

Katie- Yah! Like along the line of, 'I resent that.'

Lily-

Emilie/ Katie: LILY!

Lily- Huh, what? Did you guys say something?

Emilie- Why didn't you hear us?

Katie- Emie, I think I know why.

Emilie- Why? And don't call me 'Emie'!

Katie- Look over there to your left, _Emie_.

Emilie-

Lily-

Katie- O Mega, I also meant down.

Lily/ Emilie: Oh.

Emilie: You don't mean..

Katie: Yup

Emilie: Lily, you haven't!

Lily: Haven't what?(pause) OH! No! No of course not! I would never..

Katie: Lily shut up, and just admit it.

Lily: Admit what?

Emilie(Emie): That you like James!

Lily: (Gasp) I DO NOT

Katie/Emie: You Do To! (Stop calling me Emie)

Lily: (Kicks Emilie and Katie. Shut up Emie) I do no...

Author: The lot of you shut up! (Silence) Now:1.Emilie, everyone is aloud to call you Emie. 2.Katie and Emie stop trying to give hints. 3.Lily, you do to like James, so deal. And 4.I AM THE AUTHOR, NOT YOU! SO SHUT UP, DO WHAT I SAY, AND DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! Am I understood?

Emie/Katie/ James's future girlfriend: Yes Mam'


End file.
